


Feelings

by JustAlly



Series: Sickness could lead to love [2]
Category: Stereo Kicks (Band), X Factor RPF
Genre: 'What happened when Charlie and Reece went downstairs, Feelings, It's shit, Kissing, M/M, but it's the first thing I've been fully abke to write since Lucas died
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-19
Updated: 2014-11-19
Packaged: 2018-02-26 07:44:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2643824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustAlly/pseuds/JustAlly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happened when Charlie and Reece went downstairs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> So i was asked to do a part two to 'Tables Turned' so here you go :-). It's probably crap but tomorrow marks 10 days since Lucas passed on and my grief for him is coming out in writers block and I'm getting sick and stuff

"C'mon Char, grab your homework then lets go downstairs and leave the boys to help Tom-Tom because knowing them they'll end up getting whatever Tom's got, just like you will if you stay in here"  
Reece murmured in the younger boys ear teasingly.

Charlie smiled before grabbing his homework. Reece grabbed the younger boys wrist gently and began to drag him downstairs. Reece realized he was still gripping Charlie's wrist and let go of it, choosing to sling his arm over the tall fourteen year olds shoulder instead.

Charlie felt his insides twist as the older boy who he may or may not have a crush one pulled the younger boy closer to him. It just felt right when they was like this, like they was meant to be together.  
Reece mistook the younger boys silence for being worried about Tom (which he was a bit but he knew he was in good care)rather than the fact that younger boy was inwardly groaning at how much he was sounding like a teenage girl. His older bandmates would tease him relentlessly if they ever found out he had been thing like a teenage girl rather than a teenage boy.  
Reece stopped walking and pulled Charlie into a bear hug pushing his head into the crease of Reece's neck , Charlie just melted. This felt right, he was use to that feeling now as it always seemed like one of them was either hugging another, ruffling someone's hair, or even kissing each other ( Barclay and Tom's).  
They was known in the x factor house for being the cuddliest out of all of the contestants. Most of the band loved cuddles, Charlie was one of them but know that he thought about it, cuddling and hugging Reece was always different compared to they way he hugged and cuddled the other six boys.  
There was this connection between them like you couldn't see one ot them without the other, like Fred and George out of Harry Potter although their situations was different as Fred and George was twins and Charlie and Reece's friendship was hardly brotherly, it was more than that.

It's like they are soulmates and they can't live without each other, sleep without each other, even rehearse without each other. Now that the youngest boy thought about it his and Reece's friendship never was brotherly. As Charlie sat down on a beanbag he grabbed his homework and began working on his maths homework again.  
Reece studied Charlie from where he was sat on the settee. He noticed that Charlie's tongue seemed to poke out between his mouth as the younger boy concentrated on his work, he noticed how the younger boys tongue swiped out and licked his lips. Those thick lips which looked so kissable.

Charlie's hair was flat for once and it fell to his forehead, his eyes seemed to gleam as he did his homework, those fingers that he loved watching especially when they began to strum a guitar or just play with random things to entertain himself, one of his hands was picking at a thread of his jeans and the other was holding his pencil as he began to fill the answers in. Charlie's legs was curled beneath him as he had them tucked under his body. He was beautiful, even when he was kitted in his school uniform and still had his tie and blazer on. Reece thought back to the previous weekend when they preformed 'Mack The Night'.  
Charlie looked so handsome that night, and his face when they finished, there was utter delight and happiness. It made Reece realise that the fourteen year old belonged on stage.He unlocked his phone and smiled at his home screen, it was him and Charlie after one of their performances,Reece was half leaning on Charlie with one arm around his neck and the other leaning of Charlie's back, the younger boys large hand gripping Reece's gently. The two looked ecstatic and excited. He traced the photo slightly before locking his phone again grinning as the first photo the eight had taken as a band showed up saying his phone was locked.

Charlie was too busy thinking to do his homework, Reece was on the fourteen year olds mind once again and the younger boy was shooting the older shy looks from under his eyelashes.  
Charlie was pretty sure that he was in love with the older boy, he didn't know what to do, the usual people he went to about his problems were busy and even Only The Young, who the fourteen year old had become fast friends with was still rehearsing.  
The fourteen year old sighed very softly and very quietly before grabbing his pencil and beginning to work on his maths homework. He honestly didn't see the point of maths, it was horrible.  
After about ten minutes Charlie groaned pushing the homework from his knees before untangling his legs and flopping on to the beanbag, his head fell into the beanbag behind the one he was laid on.  
"Charlie? What's wrong" Reece sounded really concerned and it bought tears to the younger boys eyes for some reason. Maybe he was a teenage girl rather than a boy. He flopped around so he was laid on his back looking up at the white ceiling  
"I-I just hate maths and i can't do it, and i'm worried about Tom and i may or may not have feeling for you even though i know you'll never return them and I'm sorry I've probably just fucked everything up between us but-"  
Charlie was cut of by a pair of lips on his and at first he was too shocked to even realise that it was Reece, his band-mate, his best friend, his crush was on top of him kissing him. It took a moment to sink in but soon enough Charlie was kissing the older boy back.  
Reece pulled back for a second smiling at the still slightly stunned boy.  
"I like you too" Was the only thing the sixteen year old said before he was kissing the younger boy passionately again.  
Charlie lifted his hands up and began to run his hands through the older boys hair smiling into the kiss. Reece undid Charlie's top button to let the younger boy breathe properly as he kissed down the younger teens neck. They was interrupted by a cough, 5 of the x factor contestants was at the doorway.  
Charlie, Mikey, Parisa, Betsy and Jay was all stood their, Jay, Parisa and Betsy had smiles on their faces where as Mikey and the other Charlie had knowing smirks on theirs. Charlie blushed bright red beneath the older boy and buried his head in Reece's neck.  
They was saved by the sound of the bath being let out.  
"Looks like our boys are done Char, lets go" Reece quickly pulled the still bright red boy to his feet and the two boys ran in to their shared room where they got knowing looks from the older boys (well besides Tom who was still pretty much out of it). Barclay pulled Reece aside a while later and placed his hands on his hips.  
"4 Rules okay? Casey's currently telling Charlie the exact same thing.First one, No funny business in this room or even this house, Rule number two, hurt Charlie and we will kill you in the most horrible way, Rule 3- No distracting each other when we're busy, and especially for the rest of the bands sake, NO deflowering Charlie, not until he's atleast 16, I'd prefer to still have my innocent baby brother for a while, got it?"  
Reece nodded his head and promised the older boy that he'd follow the rules as would Charlie. Each of the 5 (okay 6 when Tom actually woke up and wasn't delirious ) gave the two boys, a speech each about how much they love them for coming out but no deflowering Charlie until they was at least 30. (Mostly for Tom,Casey and Jake's sake). And that they'll always love them. For the two of them they had never felt more happier than they did together. Some times there is a happy ending.


End file.
